


(in)Famous

by orenjikitty



Series: The Bright Side of Life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, really tiny pharmercy cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: There’s a reason why she’s very tolerant of Lena’s secret since she has one of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of head canons I have for Emily. She’s just a beautiful blank slate that I want to develop and I’m a sucker for researching geography and the history of the land.

It was weird at first, being the infamous Tracer’s girlfriend.

The first thing she had to get used to was Lena’s god awful sense of timing. Although Lena had come a long way from their first meeting, it seemed the sense of time was lost on one who could control her own flow.

Like right now, as an example.

Lena had gone out on an emergency nearby, moments before their supposed trip to her home town. No more than an hour ago, they were sitting together, verifying they had everything before that call came in from the masked man known only as 76.

With a sigh, she waited for Athena’s tell-tale ping, trying to keep her mind at bay from going to the worst possible conclusion. She looked at the TV, scenes of gunfire erupting in Calais, the camera panning quickly to Pharah in the sky, Emily smiling when she saw a familiar blue streak out of the corner of the screen.

Tracer was well known, for better or for worst. She was one of the many poster children of Overwatch, easily one of the most recognizable thanks to her accelerator. Newscasts frequently showed her saving someone or doing something heroic, dodging questions about the supposed recall.

But that wasn’t the Lena she knew. She knew Lena to be Lena; the dorky lovable girl who would dance all around her when she washed the dishes. The same Lena who would stop to coo at every baby they passed and literally beg dog owners to let her play with their pups when they were at the park.

The girl everyone saw on TV was just one aspect of the woman she had fallen in love with. They saw the cavalier of a fallen group; always happy. Always smiling, never faltering in brightening someone’s day.

They never had to see Lena wake in the middle of the night, in cold sweat checking to make sure her accelerator was still on in the corner (covered by her jacket to dampen the glow). They didn’t see her insecurities and doubt about the Recall, her frustration when she came back from a mission that had gone awry. They never saw the pain in her eyes when she saw one of the jet fighters fly overhead, the longing to be in the sky taken from her from her by the device on her chest.

But Lena was still Lena. And the cheery personality won out over the gloomy days.

Lena tried to keep her life as an Overwatch agent out of their love life. She never talked about work unless Emily specifically asked. Emily did her best to avoid the subject.

It did slip in here and there, especially when it came to Winston. While Lena tried not to take her work home with her, Emily couldn’t wait to share her day with Lena. She was a veterinarian after all. And if there was something Lena liked to hear about, it was good things happening to animals.

Emily, much to Winston’s now constant dismay, was one of the many caretakers of the London Zoo. She worked with primates, Lena nearly dieing of laughter when she had found out. Lena positively teased Winston that he now had a personal on-call doctor, getting grumbles from the scientist. Winston only groaned, sulking at his computer before Emily placed a peace offering of a jar of peanut butter by his desk with a smile.

But Emily knew Lena’s work will eventually come home with her. She had grown accustomed to the late night call on the private cell phone, taking Lena away for days, sometimes weeks at a time. Winston thankfully gave her a secured holopad for updates and emails but sometimes that wasn’t enough. The video calls during the night kept her anxiety at bay, knowing Lena was alive and that she was being taken care of by Mercy, THE Mercy she had grown up idolizing.

Angela made sure she will get Lena back to her safely. Made sure Lena came back to her.

Made sure she made it home.

Emily laughed at that, the fact the Lena now called her apartment home. While Lena had kept her place on King’s Row, often time crashing there after a long day of doing good around town, she always found her way back to hers for weeks. More and more did Lena leave her stuff at hers; a spare charger for her accelerator, a couple of sets of clothes, her favourite tea cup. Slowly, Lena had more clothes at her place than her own, Lena leaving her an envelope near the end of the month to help with the rent.

Emily sighed, pacing the length of their apartment, remembering a time before Lena was in her life. She remembered Overwatch clearly, her father having backed and supported them, many talks around their dinner table was of Overwatch position in the world. Her room had posters of Mercy while her brothers had posters of Morrison, Reyes, even Winston.

>>> They are in debrief. She will be with you momentarily - A

The ping from Athena made her relax, Lena at least was safe. Emily gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening for keeping her girlfriend safe. She decided to take their luggage out to the car, the final few things they needed they can just pick up along the way. She saw a truck pull up just as she was exiting the building, an already asleep Angela at at the passenger window as Lena hopped out the back. A hooded Captain Amari waved at her, giving her the same salute Lena always did, before driving away again.

“I take it you guys won?” Emily teased, opening the trunk again.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry,” Lena said, helping her put the suitcase into the car. “It’s Talon again, not that spider though but new kid. Annoying hacker that stole tech from us,” Lena explained as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Give me 15? I don't think I should meet your folks with some mercenary’s blood on my jacket.”

Emily just smiled, kissing Lena on the cheek. “Take your time. For once, you’re early. Angela and Fareeha staying here in London?”

Lena nodded, holding the door for her. “They’re gonna stay at my apartment. Angela has a conference in Gillingham, so they’re just going to stay the three days here. And for your information, I’ve been early plenty of times.

“Only in bed, sweetie.”

“Hey!”

* * *

The drive to the Scottish lowlands was thankfully quiet, the two of them stopping to eat and switch who was driving in Warrington, recharging the car as they ate. Lena told her that Fareeha granted her two weeks uninterrupted, unless it was a full fledged emergency.

“Define ‘full fledged emergency’” Emily asked, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at Lena, who was grinning at her.

“In Fareeha’s terms, Angela getting hurt or Winston getting injured. Don’t worry love, we got news that Genji would be coming back, and he’s bringing his mentor. They should be fine,” Lena assured her, putting her hand on hers. “I’m not Tracer for 2 weeks. Just Lena Oxton, girl who grew up in the King’s Row, aerospace engineer and former RAF pilot.”

Emily smiled at her, bringing their hands up so she can kiss Lena’s knuckles. They talked about Emily’s family on their way up; how Edward, her oldest brother, was doing with the law firm he worked in. How Eric and Ethan were doing with their culinary careers and how drunk Ewan would be when they arrived. Which, if Emily was to go by her own tolerance, wouldn’t be a lot. “Speaking of places where we grew up, I should tell warn you about mine,” Emily said, blush starting.

“I’m guessing a lot of sheep,” Lena teased, earning a glare from her girlfriend. “It’s Scotland. What else would you have me think?”

“There are those but,” Emily bit her lip. “When I was born, my town pretty much celebrated for a week. I was the first girl born into my family in 4 generations,” she explained, turning off the highway as they neared Creebridge. “My father is the Chief of Clan Stewart.”

“Wait, what?” Lena asked, eyes wide as she looked around them. “Chief? Of a Clan? Your Father.” Emily nodded, the town coming into view now. “Mum and Da sent my brothers and I to Aberdeen to study. But this, this is where we all call home.” Emily said, gesturing around them. “We used to slide down that hill, Ethan broke his arm when Eddie pushed him too fast. Mum was pissed.”

“You mean, this, all this, is your family’s,” Lena asked, waving as one of the townspeople waved at them.

“Since the 1600s,” Emily said, feeling proud of her heritage. “We nearly lost it, though. But we worked hard, Granddad and Da especially. Eddie’s been working hard too,

“Blimey, I’m dating royalty,” Lena said, Emily laughing at the look on Lena’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you judging me because of it,” the look on Lena’s face full of understanding.

“I would never. I know how it feels,” Lena said, giving her a quick peck before looking back out the window. “So do you live in a castle or something? Should I be prepared for ghosts?”

Emily laughed, turning down the private path that led to her family’s estate. “No castle, although we did have a bigger estate that was sold by my great-granddad in the turn of the century, Galloway House. It was bigger.”

“Bigger than that?!” Lena exclaimed, Cumloden now coming into view. Her mum, Rose, stood at by the door, their dogs, Betsy and Jamie, standing by her. “PUPPIES!” Emily laughed as she parked the car, getting out to hug her mother as the dogs ran towards Lena. “Hi, Hi. Oh blimey you’re both heavy. Uh, Em, help.”

“And she must be Lena,” Rose said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek, following her daughter to see Lena on the ground, Betsy licking the accelerator as Jamie licked her face. “The infamous Tracer, taken down by puppies.”

“Don’t tell the world, Mum. It’s really the best way to take her out,” Emily replied, ignoring the pleas and giggles from her girlfriend.

Emily watched Lena managed to scramble up, only to be pinned back down by the two hunting dogs. Tomorrow, she would show Lena around the grounds. They had two weeks anyways. 

 


End file.
